Let Your Hair Down
|season = 1 |number = 7 |image = Wild Holly.jpg |airdate = December 16, 2011 |writer = Sarah Goldfinger Naren Shankar |director = Holly Dale |guests = Claudia Christian as Mrs. Clark Ted Rooney as James Addison |co-stars = Anna Lieberman as Lauren Mike Dunay as Dustin Drew Barrios as Delmar Blake Mary Jon Nelson as Holly Clark Robert McKeehen as Langford Damon Kupper as Ranger Matthew DiBiasio as Micah Blake Shawn Law as Roland Blake Danny Bruno as Bud Shawn Telford as Roscoe Victor Morris as Irv |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Grimm. It first aired on December 16, 2011 on NBC. The beginning excerpt is from Rapunzel. Synopsis Dustin and Lauren are on a hike to a secluded lake when they encounter a drug dealer. He takes them to his camp and is threatening to kill them when he hears a strange noise from the woods. The drug dealer goes to investigate the sound, but a rope wraps around his neck and pulls him out of sight. The couple sees a shadow from the tent tearing through the contents of the drug dealer's tent and quickly escapes. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive at the crime scene. They examine the drug dealer's body. The neck is badly bruised and bent at a grotesque angle. Hank comments that he died of a broken neck. They find brown hair on the body. After the detectives talk with DEA Agent Langford and the Forest Service Ranger, Nick goes back to the body and discovers buckshot in a tree. As he searches for more evidence, a dark figure drops from the trees and flees from Nick. Nick chases after the figure, it turns to growl at him and is revealed to be a female Blutbad with hair longer than her height. The Blutbad runs away. Nick and Hank brief Captain Renard. Micah and Roland Blake, the brothers of the Delmar Blake arrive at the police station and demand information about their dead brother. Hank and Nick tell them that they will all have to meet at the morgue. At the morgue, Micah and Roland act in a threatening manner but refrain from actually making any threats. Mick and Hank return to the station. The brown hair found at the crime scene has been analyzed. Sergeant Wu tells Hank that the hair matches the DNA of Holly Clark, a girl who disappeared nine years ago at the age of seven. Micah and Roland locate Dustin. Nick, completely baffled, seeks the help of Monroe, who is decorating for Christmas. Monroe tells Nick that Christmas is a big tradition in his family and suggests that Santa Claus is a creature rather than a human. Monroe warily agrees to help, but not until the morning. He explains what happens to a young Blutbad the first time the animal side shows and says that without someone to help her understand what was happening to her, Holly could have become a wild child. Nick goes home for the night and is perplexed about a car that speeds past his house. As he and Juliette prepare for sleep that night, they discuss Holly's situation. Hank, who worked on the Holly Clark case before, gets permission to re-open the investigation. Nick and Monroe go into the woods to track Holly down. Hank goes and sees Holly's adoptive mother to inform her the case has been re-opened. Hank asks her if she and her husband used to take her camping, and Holly's mother reveals they had taken Holly a few times and borrowed camping equipment from their former neighbor James Addison. Believing this to be a lead, Hank and Officer Wu track down James Addison and visit his home to question him. Mr. Addison reveals that the day Holly disappeared he had been in the hospital being treated for a wild dog bite. Hank and the officer take Mr. Addison down to the station for further questioning. Meanwhile, Nick and Monroe chase Holly through the woods and discover her refuge, a tree-house built in the tree-tops. Monroe and Nick climb the tree and quietly enter her tree-house. She is passed out on her cot. Monroe cautiously approaches her and sees that she has been shot in the lower abdomen. She awakens and growls defensively at Monroe. He shows her his Blutbad form, and she relaxes a little. Nick attempts to treat Holly's wounds, but she again growls in self-defense, unsure of Nick. Monroe explains to her that Nick can be trusted and she relaxes and lets Nick tend to her wounds. Nick fears the wound is past the capacity for him to heal and thinks taking her to the hospital is the best option. Monroe rules against it for Holly could hurt someone, but Nick refuses and leaves to get help. Monroe comforts Holly and feels her forehead, which is burning hot. He then says he'll go and get her some Burdock Root, a medicinal plant, to help her fever. Frightened of him leaving and never returning, Holly grabs his hand and whimpers. He promises he will return and she lies back down. On his way back from getting the Burdock Root, Monroe is attacked by the Micah and Roland Blake, the brothers of the dead drug dealer found earlier. Nick returns and tries to control the situation, but Holly intervenes and using her long braid to wrap around the neck of one brother, killing him, while Nick shoots the other one. Holly collapses after she saves Nick and Monroe. They take Holly to the hospital, and Nick calls Hank to let him know he found Holly alive and that he saw some equipment in Holly's tree-house that said "Addison". This being enough proof that Addison kidnapped Holly, they take him into custody, and he exclaims to keep her away from him and that she bit him and tried to kill him. Holly is reunited with her adoptive mother after recovering from her wounds. Captain Renard announces to the media that Holly has been found. Holly, with freshly cut hair and new clothes, along with her mother, Nick and Hank, points at Mr. Addison in the line up of possible suspects in her case . As she points her eyes glow bright red. Grimms and Creatures *Bud, the refrigerator repairer is drinking at a bar with two friends, Roscoe and Irv. Bud has just recounted meeting a Grimm. Roscoe responds that if that were true, Bud would be dead. Bud explains that he is alive because he fled the Grimm's house. *Together, the three go to Nick's Home and watch Nick Burkhardt return home after work. After seeing Nick, they leave the area in a car driven by Irv at high speed. *Appearances **Blutbaden **Eisbiber Production Notes Continuity * Bud, who was repairing a refrigerator in , returns. Trivia *There is a scene at the morgue, but Dr. Harper does not appear. Unanswered Questions *''Does'' Santa Claus belong to the creature world? If so, what creature is he? *What happend to the man that Micah and Roland Blake kidnapped? *Did Micah or Roland Blake survive the episode? Images